Hauptseite
'''Dritte Tarasper Highland Games (6./7. August 2011)''' = [[Bild:Loch Dhu Banner.jpg]] '''Nachrichtenticker''' '''Januar 2011: Der Termin für die dritten Highland Games ist der 6./7. August 2011.''' August 2009: Clan Thurgovia - die Thurgauer - konnten die diesjährigen Spiele für sich entscheiden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Januar 2009: Der Termin für die zweiten Tarasper Highland Games steht fest. Spieltag ist Samstag, der 8.8.2009!'' '' Juli 2007: Die Bavarian Friends of Scotland - der Clan Bayern - haben den Sieg davongetragen. Respekt! Liebe Freunde, es ist wieder soweit: Am 6. August 2011 werden unsere dritten schottischen Highland Games stattfinden. Auf Schloss Tarasp werden die Clans auch dieses Jahr bei einem "wee dram", einem kleinen Whisky-Umtrunk, eingeschworen, um dann zum Loch Dhu, vulgo Lai Nair, vulgo Schwarzsee zu ziehen, und sich dort unter den Klängen des Dudelsacks in Disziplinen wie caber tossing (Baumstammwerfen), tug o' war (Tauziehen), wellie throwing (Gummistiefelschleudern) und anderen Spielen zu messen. Die Küche unseres Schweizer Freundes Köbi genießt Weltruf und auch das schottische Nationalgericht "Haggis" wird zu den Feierlichkeiten eingeflogen. Soweit die Planung... Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Zeit, unseren Clan zu verstärken und gegen die Schweizer anzutreten! Dieses Jahr gilt es - zumindest für die Schotten - schon im voraus zu trainieren, denn Chief Kenneth hat die Parole ausgegeben: '''2011 will be the year of the Scots!''' Bitte gebt uns Bescheid, welches Quartier Ihr wünscht (Zimmerunterkunft, Matratzenlager, Zelt), damit Köbi entsprechende Kapazitäten buchen kann. ''Anja & Ken'' vom schottisch-schweizerischen Organisationskomitee Auf dieser Seite wollen wir nützliche Informationen zu unseren komplett informellen Highland Games in Tarasp bereitstellen. Hier findet Ihr Anfahrtsbeschreibungen und Telefonnummern, Infos zur Unterkunft, Listen mit Dingen, die Ihr mitnehmen könntet und nicht zuletzt können wir über diese Plattform Fahrgemeinschaften organisieren. '''Ortsinfos und Anfahrt''' Tarasp Der kleine Ort [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarasp Tarasp] liegt im Unterengadin im Schweizer Kanton Graubünden. Tarasp setzt sich aus elf kleinen Fraktionen zusammen und hat rund 300 Einwohner. Unsere Highland Games werden sich rund um Köbis Haus im Ortsteil Fontana Sura (1403 m) und am Lai Nair (1547 m), einem Moorsee, der mit einem kleinen Spaziergang zu Fuß erreichbar ist, abspielen. Tarasp liegt im Inntal ganz ruhig am Ende einer kleiner Straße, es gibt jahrhundertealte malerische Häuser, einen winzigen Supermarkt, ein Hotel mit Restaurant und ein imposantes Schloss, das alles überragt. Der nächste größere Ort ist [http://www.scuol.ch/ Bad Scuol/Schuls], das zwar nur 4 Autokilometer entfernt, aber von Tarasp durch die scharf eingeschnittene Innschlucht getrennt ist. Die waghalsige neue Straßenbrücke ist inzwischen fertiggestellt. Der Kurort Scuol ist das Zentrum des Unterengadins und bietet ein schönes irisch-römisches Schwimmbad, eine Bank (in der Schweiz zahlt man mit '''Schweizer Franken''' - aber oftmals werden auch Euro problemlos genommen), einen größeren Supermarkt, eine Bergbahn, Geschäfte, Restaurants, Bahnhof uvm. '''Geldautomaten''' gibt es in Vulpera (3 km von Fontana) und Scuol. Fahrgemeinschaften Hier könnt Ihr Eure Ankunft und Abreise für die Highland Games 2011 eintragen. Das geht recht einfach: Rechts neben dieser Artikelüberschrift auf "Bearbeiten" gehen und die entsprechenden Änderungen vornehmen. Überflüssige Leerzeichen, die das Layout verschieben, bitte löschen. Dann auf "Artikel speichern" gehen. Da wir keine E-Mailadressen ins Web hängen wollen, bitten wir Euch, die E-Mailadressen etwaiger Ansprechpartner aus unseren Sammelmails zu entnehmen oder die Telefonnummern bei uns zu erfragen. Name Anreise Abfahrt /Sitzplätze\ Übernachtung Ausgangsort vorh. benötigt Bemerkungen -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Anja & Ken Fr vorm. So abend Doppelzimmer MUC ..... Weitere Gäste bitte hier eintragen! Kontakt '''Köbi Schuhmacher''' Fontana Sura 30 7553 Tarasp Telefon: 0041-(0)81 864 93 34 '''Ken Gray und Anja v. Werden''' 0179/6896919 oder 089/20205333 Anfahrt mit dem Auto Eine gute Streckenbeschreibung könnt Ihr unter http://de.mappy.com ausdrucken: Einfach die Karteikarte "Route" anklicken, Start- und Zielort (Fontana Sura, Tarasp 7553; Land: Schweiz) eingeben, unter "Weitere Optionen" "Mautgebühren vermeiden" an- oder ausklicken, und schon erhaltet Ihr eine genaue Routenbeschreibung und Karte, die auch ausgedruckt werden können. Wer eine österreichische Autobahnvignette hat, kann zwischen Imst und Landeck die Autobahn nehmen und so ein paar Minuten sparen. :: [[bild:Mappy.jpg|Anfahrt]] '''Feinsuche''' Im Ortszentrum von Tarasp unterhalb der Burg angekommen, fährt man zunächst an der Post und einem Hotel vorbei, die rechts der Straße liegen, nach wenigen Metern dann an einem kleinen Supermarkt (linker Hand). Ab hier auf der "Hauptstraße" immer links halten und nach wenigen Metern an der Straßengabelung links entlang des Holzgeländers steil bergauf. An zwei bis drei Häusern vorbei und auf Höhe des Steinbrunnens wieder links und noch steiler bergauf. Die erste Einfahrt (erkennbar am runden Stein und der großen, offenen Garage) nehmen, und schon seid Ihr bei Köbis Haus (auf dem Bild unten im Vordergrund). ::[[Bild:Taraspklein.jpg]] ::[[Bild:Hausklein.jpg]] Anfahrt mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln Von München in ca. 5 bis 7 Stunden mit dem Zug über Innsbruck, Landeck und ab dort mit dem Bus nach Scuol, dann Tarasp (Haltestelle Posta). Oder über St. Margarethen/Landquart bis nach Scuol per Bahn und die restlichen 5km per Postbus. Fahrplaninfo: http://reiseauskunft.bahn.de/bin/query.exe/d '''Was mitnehmen?''' Da wir uns in Tarasp mitten im Gebirge befinden, empfiehlt sich folgende '''Grundausrüstung''': * festes Schuhwerk * Sonnenschutz (Sonnencreme, -brille und Kopfbedeckung) * Trinkflasche * Regenschutz (aber wir haben eigentlich gutes Wetter bestellt) * evtl. kleiner Rucksack, damit man im Gelände die Hände frei hat '''Für die Highland Games:''' * Radl-, Garten- oder Bauhandschuhe (Tauziehen) * Kilt (Improvisieren erlaubt und erwünscht!) * Whisky (ein Abstecher ins [http://www.samnaun.ch/de/navpage-DutyfreeSAMN.html Zollausschlussgebiet Samnaun] hinter der österreichisch-schweizerischen Grenze ist allemal den Umweg wert, auch wegen des billigen Benzins :-) '''Für die Spiele könnten wir noch brauchen:''' * ein langes Maßband (ab 20m) '''Für die Übernachtung:''' * Schlafsack und Kopfkissenbezug (bei Übernachtung im Matratzenlager) Sonstiges Informationen zu den '''Highland Games''', zum '''Kilt''' und dem schottischen Nationalgericht '''Haggis''' * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highland_Games Highland Games - Infos auf Deutsch] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highland_games Highland Games - Infos auf Englisch (ausführlicher)] * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kilt Kilt - Infos auf Deutsch] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kilt Kilt - Infos auf Englisch (ausführlicher)] * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haggis Haggis] = '''Erste Tarasper Highland Games (27. bis 29. Juli 2007)''' = '''Nachrichtenticker''' 29.07.07: '''Die Bayern (im Bild erkenntlich durch die Schottenfahne auf der Brust) haben gewonnen!''' [[Bild:IMG_4451.JPG]] Bilder 2007 Hier ein paar Impressionen von den Spielen vor zwei Jahren. *Zum Hochladen von Bildern, diese bitte mindestens auf 100 kb verkleinern und mit "Bearbeiten -> Einfügen -> Bild hinzufügen (Bilderrahmensymbol)" (linke hochladen. Hierzu wird ein Passwort benötigt, siehe frühere E-Mail. Dann durch Verknüpfung im Format [[Bild:Dateiname.jpg]] hier verlinken. [[BILD:IMG_4332.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4333a.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4334.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4336.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4337.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4341.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4365.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4367.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4388.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4394.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4395a.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4398a.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4401.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4407a.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4410.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4412.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4427a.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4432.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4434.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4442.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4443.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4447.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4448.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4449.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4450.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4451.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4453.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4458.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4459.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4460.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4461.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4464.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4466.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4469.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4470.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4471.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4475.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4481.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4482.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4487.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4490.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4492.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4497.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4499.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4502a.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4505.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4515.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4516.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4519b.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4522.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4526.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4530a.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4533a.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4535.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4536.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4537.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4542.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4544.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4546.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4552.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4554.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4560.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4565.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4572.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4574.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4575.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4586a.jpg]] [[BILD:IMG_4590.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4596.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4598.JPG]] [[BILD:IMG_4599.JPG]] [[Bild:Cimg3108b.jpg]] [[BILD:cimg3113b.jpg]] [[Bild:Cimg3121b.jpg]] [[Bild:Cimg3119b.jpg]] [[Bild:Cimg3118b.jpg]] [[Bild:CIMG1133.jpg]] [[Bild:IMG_4616.jpg]] [[Bild:IMG_0284a.jpg]] [[Bild:IMG_4583.jpg]] [[Bild:IMG 4612a.jpg]] [[Bild:IMG 4614a.jpg]] [[Bild:IMG_4616.jpg]] '''Einladung Flyer 2009''' [[Bild:Flyer2009.jpg]] ''''''Einladung Flyer 2007''''''